wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles (TV Series 1)
This was the first Wiggles series. Series Info Number of episodes: 26 Distribuited through - ABC TV Country Australia: Although the series is developed in 1997. The Wiggles was adapted into a television series in 1998. This use to be on channel 7 (which is the original station) since 1998 but it's now shown on the Disney Channel and earlier on ABC TV. It was suceeded by another series of the same name. The Wiggles (1999 TV series). Episodes See Episode Guide:Series One Opening The show's opening consted of the trademark logo, the names of the actors' roles, and clips from the show. The credits were done in the characters' sole colours, and a lighter version. Format Songs There are at least two songs, a concert song and one televised one. These songs feature the new Wiggle Time and Yummy Yummy style titles. Numbers Rhumba, Teddy Bear Hug and Baby Beluga (concert version) where taken off the DVD of the series 1 collecters box set because they were Raffi songs. Kindergarden Text Types Narrated by Dorothy the Dinosaur, these depict either a recount or description. Dorothy tells the recounts to Wags. Its even in the next 13 episodes. Wigglehouse Looking much like the Wigglehouse from The Wiggles Movie with an attached garage, these involve the main story. Even with the same door. Henry The Octopus Puppet Show Henry's life in the sea out of a puppet. Narrated by Greg Page. With Henry's friends in the show are The Fishettes, Joey the Crab, The Catfish Brothers, Jacques the Shark, Tom the Purple Trout and Sam & Michael the Sea Snails. Captain Featherswords Pirate Show Featering Captain Feathersword and Wags as they go to places like Wags Kennel, The SS Feathersword Dock, Pirate Park, Slow Street and The Beach. Kaz The Cat Kaz is a cat from the earily days of the series. It was even in the first 13 episodes and even replaced by the Kindergarden Text Types. Series 1 Characters *''Morty'' the invisible turtle *''Shazza Footinmouth'' the reporter *''Ginger'' the mechanic *''Lilly Lavender'' the beautiful movie star *''Lilly's Assistent'' *''Zardo Zap'' the alien *''Ms Fez'' the school teacher *''Madame Bouffant'' the hair dresser *''Penny Fleetfoot'' the sports commentator *''Foodman'' the hero of Anthony (Who is Anthony) *''The Doctor'' The characters in Kaz the Cat *Kaz the Cat *The Parrot *The Mouse *The host of Kaz the Cat Cast ''The Wiggles'' *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt ''Wiggle Friends'' *Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick *Dorothy the Dinosaur - Leeanne Ashley *Dorothy's Voice - Carolyne Ferrie *Wags the Dog - Edward Rooke *Wags' Voice - Mic Conway *Henry the Octopus - Charmaine Martin, Elyssa Dawson *Henry's Voice - Jeff Fatt ''Other Wiggle Friends'' *Officer Beaples - Leanne Halloran *Paul the Cook - Paul Hester (He makes comeo appearance's in the songs which are Hot Potato, Chrunchy Munchy Honey Cakes and Fruit Salad). *The Waggettes (They made a comeo appearance in the song - Tap Wags) ''Puppet Characters'' *The Very Rare Dancing Green Mexican Iguana (Frank) *Fishettes *Joey the Crab *The Catfish Brothers *Jacques the Shark *Tom the Purple Trout *Sam and Micheal the Sea Snails *Kaz the Cat *The Parrot *The Mouse All played by the puppeters of the show. ''Series Characters'' *Lilly Lavender, Ms Fez, Madame Bouffant, the Doctor and the Host of Kaz the Cat - Carolyne Ferrie *Shazza Footinmouth, Ginger, Lilly's Assistent, Zardo Zap, and Penny Fleetfoot - '' Niki Owen'' Trivia *The Wigglehouse is the same house from The Wiggles Movie but it has a garage attached. *In the Funny Greg episode, Wags had hes first costume that he had from (1994-1996) when Captain Feathersword and him go to the beach In the Captain Feathersword Pirate Show episode. Later when he dried himself off in a dressing shed, the costume has changed to one that he has from the rest of the series which is thesecond costume that he had from 1997-1998. It could have been possible that this was the first Captain Feathersword Pirate Show episode before "Teaching Tricks", who knows. Funny Greg also the last episode of the series. *''Kaz the Cat'' and the Kindergarden Text Types were in the same part of the episode, so they made 26 episodes to fit them in for Kaz the Cat first and the Kindergarden Text Types second. But the Kindergarden Text Types was also the replacement for Kaz the Cat. *The songs Numbers Rhumba, Teddy Bear Hug and Baby Beluga (concert version) where taken off the DVD of the series 1 collecters box set because they were Raffi songs. Category:The Wiggles TV series